Shuffled Experiences
by Elasywe
Summary: A series of random one-shots based on shuffled songs on my IPod. Various pairings/various genres.
1. Never Gonna Be Alone

Hey ya'll! Nemaethor here and I thought of a great new series!

I shuffled the songs on my IPod and wrote a fanfic in order of which came up. I'm also doing this for Harry Potter because I love Harry Potter. (Well the series. I can't stand the actually Harry Potter. I like Fred.)

The ironic thing is, when I first shuffled it, the first song that came up was The Collector by Nine Inch Nails. Google it. I'll try to update the series, (I'll do the 2 at once) as often as I can so if I don't update for a while, I'm really busy. Nothing would take me away from my writing unless it was important.

**I don't own Bleach**

**

* * *

**

**Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback**

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I, and I'm startin' to regret not spendin' all of it with you…_

"You're never gonna be alone." Were her words.

_I gotta let you know…_

Just a foggy memory now, not even a clear thought. I slaughtered that pig, Ulquiorra, until only the thing he just couldn't fathom was left. His heart.

_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall…_

I tried to choke out the words, anything. Everything. I tried to tell her countess times:

"I missed you."

"I really do care about you."

"I won't let anything hurt you again."

"I love you."

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands, 'cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you…_

I'm laid on the ground, blood pouring out of various hacks and slashes, and probably a few old scars as well. She ran up to me crying. Why is she crying? She must hate me. Hate me with every bone in her body. I failed to protect her. Why am I such a LOSER! She leans over me, tears mixing with the crimson liquid on my Shihakushō.

"Orihime, please don't hate me…" I breathed, I couldn't talk all that well. She looked shocked.

"Ichigo-kun, why would I hate you?"

"Well, I didn't protect you, you got hurt, why wouldn't you hate me? It's my job to protect you." I paused, watching her wiping the liquid glass from her eyes.

"Ichigo, is this what you've been thinking about this whole time?" I tried to nod, but only succeeded in making myself spit up more blood.

"Sōten Kisshun." She whispered. I was bathed in an orange glow and could feel bones mending, crushed organs reforming. "Ichigo, I could never hate you." She hesitantly looked away with a shaky laugh. "I love you too much." I could tell my eyes widened because she just laughed louder. "I'm sorry Ichi."

"Don't be sorry!" I blurted out. "Because…I…I feel the same…" My voice was silent.

Oh, she was crying again, that can't be good.

"Orihime!" But before I could finish my sentence she wrapped her arms around me and was choking the life outta the newly healed me. I didn't mind though, I kinda liked this kind of attention. So naturally I hugged back.

"Orihime?"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"You're never gonna be alone."

_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on._

_We're gonna take the world on, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone…_

_You're never gonna be alone…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: So did you like? R&R please! I never get any reviews…*sniff*…

And you can choose songs too! The song I like best out of all the suggestions will be featured in my story, as well as a shout-out to whoever suggested it! CONTEST TIME!

Peace,

Nemaethor


	2. Pas de Cheval

Well, another mindless fic. This time it's about my 2 favourite people, Shiro and Ichigo! Yes, those two make my FAVOURITE pairing!!!! They are so cute together and like AMAZING when fighting. I like Shiro more than Ichi though, I must admit.

Anyways, I don't own Bleach or the song below, although they did inspire me to write this!

Pas de Cheval – Panic! At the Disco

* * *

Ichigo didn't know why, but he was scared. He hadn't felt his hollow's spiritual pressure underneath his own anymore since he'd woken up…had he gotten out while he was sleeping? The toned teen felt a shiver go down his spine. No, that would be bad, of course it didn't happen. Heck, he was kidding himself, that crap ALWAYS happened to him!

He ran down the stairs of his house, effectively dodging a kick followed by uppercut combo from a certain goat chin. Slamming the front door closed, Sunkist ran to the Urahara Shoten, the only place where he knew someone would be able to help him. Suddenly, he heard a cackle in his ear. He spun around trying to determine where the sound was coming from. Eventually, the laugh turned into words.

"_Oh, little did he know, couldn't let me go, already a part of him. So often do I need, people in between, that just can't get a hold of it_…" The words faded into high pitch giggles once again. Ichigo was stunned. How did his hollow know about that song? Last time he checked, he heard that song on his I-Pod last night…oh…that was probably how he knew it.

Ichi still ran towards the shop, reaching it shortly and almost busting down the door.

"Kisuke!"

"Yes?" The blonde man asked, almost thoroughly confused to why the teen was there. Almost. For he, (In his own mind) was a super genius. "Is it your hollow?" Ichigo faltered.

"How did you know?"

"Hmm…I honestly don't know…" He said mischievously. Ichigo glared. "It was a guess! Honest!" And for the second time that day, Shiro, Ichigo had dubbed him this as he was all white, burst into song.

"_So we'll just sing it for them, ya we'll just sing it for them, just can't get a hold of it. So we'll just sing it for them, ya we'll just sing it_!" Ichigo clasped his hands over his ears and sunk to the ground, the hollow's voice echoing through his mind. But what came as a shock to both the men was that the same white figure was starting to materialize in front of them.

As the singing dying down, Ichigo stood up to look at his albino self. The figure's smile was so wide; it looked as if the top of his head was threatening to come off.

"Oh no…Shiro don't…not now, not here!" But it was too late. The hollow began to sing/screech again.

"_It's the greatest thing that's yet to have happened, imagine knowing me! It's the greatest thing you'd ever imagine, but you'll never know until you're there! No you'll never know until you're there_!" He danced around the room before continuing to speak to the teen. "_Oh Ichigo! Today is a wonderful day, don't you think_?" Ichigo gaped at the scene unfolding before him.

"Uh, sure? Now, why don't you go back to my inner world and calm down…" The hollow froze.

"_An' why would I wanna do tha'_?"

"'Cause you're drunk!"

The fanned man looked up.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo blushed, realizing what he had just said. "Ichigo, what ever happens to you out here happens to him…were you drunk last night…?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you see, Rangiku invited me and Orihime to a sake party and well, things got a little outta hand…" The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow. "NO! Nothing like that! I just, got a little drunk and figured out that he," Ichigo jabbed a finger at Shiro. "Can't hold his liquor very well!"

"_Is no' m' faul'_…" He slurred again. He was perfect when he was singing, but when he started to talk his voice was even more distorted than usual. The hollow looked as if he would pass out.

"Shiro…" Ichigo cooed, not wanting to set the hollow off again.

"_Uh huh_?"

"Time to go to bed…" Shiro lied down.

"_Sure King, I lie down now…_" The hollow drifted quickly as Ichigo dematerialized him back into his world and left, figuring the problem was solved.

"Oh Shiro, not really the best thing I could've imagined, but I'm sure it'll make our lives more interesting knowing you!"

* * *

A/N: So did you like? It's helpful to listen to the song too.

*Sniff* I never get any reviews...please click the button below?


End file.
